Not Broken, Just Bent
by Deckin
Summary: He taught her how to take down the wall piece by piece, that it was okay to love again.
1. Grief

A/N: I absolutely love The Client List, and I sincerely hope it gets renewed for a third season. It's just so dramatic and that's probably what I like about it.

This story's about Selena and Derek, who are slowly growing to be my favorite.

Their whole relationship intrigues me, and I hope to express it in a realistic way. Enjoy. :D

**Remember**: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

When expert masseuse Selena Ramos had married Joey, her ex-husband, she knew very quickly that it wouldn't last.

Joey had said he could set them for life; he lied to her about everything.

The whole thing collapsed the moment she caught him red-handed cheating with the girl next door. In their bedroom.

"I never want to see you again!"

Those were the words she had screamed before running out, but it still haunted her to this day.

Selena wanted to blame Joey for the solid, untrusting wall she had constructed around her. _There was a reason she never let anyone close all right_, because everyone always turned out to be assholes.

But there was something about Derek Malloy that was different. He was not the kind of guy to fool around. He seemed utterly committed, and caring to just about anyone who crossed his path.

He was probably too good for a gal like her, someone who was just looking to get by. Someone who was just looking for a way in life, to make a living independently. Selena was certainly not looking for a soul mate. In fact, it was the last thing she was looking for.

But deep in her mind, like any other woman, she had dreamed of her Prince Charming. He was dark-haired, tall and lean, with a muscular build that could hold her tightly and protect her from the harsh world.

The description fit Derek pretty well, but she had told herself not to get too involved.

_"Relationships are nothing but trouble."_ She had said to him. And it was the truth. Every relationship of hers ended badly. It always went in Selena's favor when she called the shots, when she decided how long-term or short-term a relationship was. And usually, the shorter the better. She made it remotely clear when she wanted to be left alone.

Selena just couldn't keep herself from intervening when she saw Nikki and other girls start falling all over Derek. Sure, he was single, but in her head, he was off the market. Letting her jealousy be exposed wasn't too hard. She was pretty good at scaring people off.

_"You just don't know when to quit do you Selena?"_

Another thing was that she was completely insensitive at times. It was a terrific way to make people shy away, even abandon her completely. Whenever Selena tried to act nice, it just came off as entirely awkward. It was more her speed to be quick, sexy, witty, and intense.

And with Derek being a war vet and all, she didn't know how to take it. Maybe if she asked more about him and wanted to know who he was and what he'd been through. Not just fun buddies. Even though he was talented in that department too.

_"No, really, I wanna hear all about Marcus."_

They could all face it, though. Selena Ramos was shallow. And even in Derek's gentle eyes, she could see he didn't believe her. They were two different people with two different attitudes.

Selena drew closer to him as he spoke, his voice soothing her nerves and almost making her want to hear more.

As he called for another shot, she glanced the other way for a moment, slowly sliding her smooth hand over his. She could sense the smirk on his face.

Derek had developed stronger feelings for Selena the night when she turned down the guy who asked to dance with her. It was almost like a legitimate test for her. She would pick him over that guy. It made him feel great, like he was getting through to her stubborn attitude.

Selena had known Derek wanted more when he asked, of course, but also when he started doing little things. Like showing up to her house to visit Henry, buying her designer purse back for her, just showing her kind gestures. She almost despised how kind he was.

Sighing, Selena probably figured they were going to be one of those couples. The ones who did PDA all over the place, held hands, said 'I love you & miss you', text each other, cuddled, and lovey-dovey crap like that.

_"A guy like Derek's not gonna wait around forever." _

That's what that Nikki girl said. Selena hated to say it, but she was probably right. He most likely wanted a fiance, marriage, and then children. She shuddered thinking about it.

If she was going to be sensitive in a relationship, then she would have to learn to be supportive for him when he needed someone. Derek was still talking and she was processing it halfway.

As it got later and later, the bar was starting to get emptier. She started to say something, but didn't feel like interrupting him.

Derek finally got her expression and looked around, placing a tip on the counter.

"What do you say I give you a ride back to my place?"

Selena knew by the tone of his voice he didn't mean to play around. She knew she could probably get another ride, but as he stared at her she realized she shouldn't think about it too much.

Selena thought that if she were him, she would not want somebody around at the time. She would want to grieve in peace. She reminded herself they were very different as an explanation.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

Derek walked with her to the door and opened it for her, making her shoot him a joking grin.

The ride was extremely silent. Neither of them made an attempt to say anything, and from what Selena could tell, Derek was looking more somber than anything.

She remembered back to the other day when they had sex in one of the rooms at the parlor. Selena almost laughed thinking about it. It was _so_ much fun.

"I didn't know you could be quiet for so long, Selena," Derek looked at her in the darkness, steering smoothly around curves.

"Yeah, well, I guess I've been used to you doin' all the talking tonight," She could tell he was subtly trying to lighten the mood.

He had figured a more smartass reply and stopped himself from saying anything else. "Here we are."

Selena unbuckled and hopped out, happy to be out of a dull and mopey car ride.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be longer probably. xD Feel free to review if you have anything to add. :3


	2. Stay

A/N: Set before finale.

* * *

_Ooh the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh 'cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

It had been a while since Derek had been lying so close to a woman. His luck in relationships seemed to be limited as well. This was definitely some sort of Guinness record; Selena Ramos was nuzzled into his side, and he couldn't tell for sure if she was awake. One of his hands rested behind his head, the other entangled in Selena's thick ponytail.

The brunette was wide awake, eyes slowly flickering to the low volume television. It was hard to see nestled into Derek's side, her right arm wrapped around his bare waist.

Selena couldn't recall the last time she had been in bed with a guy unless immediately after sleeping with him. It was strange - just.. Snuggling. The word was repulsive to her. She sure hoped he enjoyed it though, because it wouldn't be happening again anytime soon.

Wondering how long they had been like this, she adjusted herself slightly. Her arm was growing sore, and she was incredibly warm.. to the point she was almost sweaty.

"Selena," Derek retrieved his hand from her hair to shake her shoulder.

With a roll of her eyes, she sat up to look at him directly. "Yeah yeah, I am awake."

He grinned smugly at her. "Just makin' sure."

Glowering at him, Selena rested her chin on his chest for his attention. "'Ya know, I must like you or somethin'." She used her hands to rest her chin on. "Because I wouldn't come to the place of just _anyone_."

Her ex-fun buddy stroked her face. "Don't be ridiculous. You were invited."

Selena actually let herself fall into the feel of his touch for a few minutes. She _liked _him. She was starting to really, really like him.

Closing her eyes, she imagined what a life with Derek would be like. How sweet he would be, and how they would get along just because they were so damn different it never got tiring. There would always be things to talk about.

Derek could see himself taming her one day. She was wild, maybe too wild, but she wasn't all bad.

But like every other moment they had, it was always Selena who wrecked it. She let her legs hang over the side of his bed when she sat up to turn away from him. Things were almost too real for her. Selena began pulling on her heels, ready to leave.

"You can take me home now," She said with her back facing him, "I think we've been acquainted well enough."

"You don't have to leave just yet." Propping himself onto his elbows, he reached for her.

Selena bit the inside of her mouth, not responding to him physically. "Can't get along without me?"

"If by that you mean I'm enjoying your company, then yeah," Derek continued to stare her down and knew she would give in eventually.

She felt obligated. Obligated to be there for him, especially if he was taking solace in her.

"Come here," Derek pressured her delicately, as if she may abandon him at any second.

The typically unfriendly masseuse kicked off her high heels and leaned into him. Funny, he was the one needing comforting but she was the one who needed persuading.

Brushing his lips on the top of her head, he whispered, "I really like bein' with you Selena."

She wished he'd shut up. She wished they could take off the rest of their clothes and 'love' the only way she knew how.

"You don't even have to say it," Derek stroked her cheek again and laughed quietly. "I know you feel it too."

Selena knew she wasn't this type of person. He liked cuddling and holding her, while her mind was working ten miles a minute to process her racing thoughts.

He moved his hand nonchalantly up and down her arm, touching his lips to her neck.

"Uh, Derek," Selena's tone was almost warning, putting her fingers against his jaw.

He sensed her uneasiness and rolled his eyes. "This is just torture for you, isn't it?"

"Oh shut up," She smacked his hand away. "You know I'm not used to this. It's just weird. Especially comin' from you."

Derek gave her a challenging look and kissed her neck multiple times.

Taken by surprise, she tried pulling away, "Hey! Cut it out, I mean it! Wha-"

He rolled on top of her and they play-wrestled for quite some time.

"Man, why are you so feisty?" He was short of breath.

"It's just the way I like it." Selena answered honestly, forcing her lips onto his.

It was such an insane thing to explain, but Selena took the veteran's mind away from other things. It was as if bad shit in life was nonexistent when he was with her. When they touched each other or fooled around, it was as if they were on top of the world.

"How come every time I try to have a normal relationship with you it turns into this?" Derek says in her ear in between their speedy kisses.

This _was _normal for her. "Not sure," Selena turns her head as he works on hickeys in the making. "But I'm okay with it."

He stops her when she starts pulling off her blouse. "We're not doin' that."

"Why not?" She asks irritably, wondering why he would want to crash her party.

Derek pulls her onto him and smiles. "I like cuddlin' with you better."

Selena wants to kick him. Leave it to Derek to be the only guy to ever stop her from undressing.

"You're so damn cheesy, Derek. Like you're straight outta those chick flicks." She sits up and composes herself, wondering who he thinks he's doing a favor.

"Hey," His gentle touch entices her once more. "Maybe if you're good, you'll get somethin' in return."

Selena was tired of games. She only wanted him.

"How about it happens now?" She says it more like an order of seduction as she slides her hands down his chest and up his toned arms.

"Why is it so hard for you to just lie with me?" Derek pouts at her, stopping her hands from wandering.

Selena finally gave up. It was obvious she wasn't getting what she craved. He wasn't budging. Letting her head fall to his chest, she closed her eyes and stayed quiet, defeated. "Fine!"

"There, there, you'll live." He smirks triumphantly as he pats her back.

He likes the way she rests against him. Peaceful-like, calm, warm.

Selena's thoughts are basically a swarm of nothingness as she lies there. She's bored. Bored as hell.

A sense of victory makes Derek smile. He was getting her to do something for him, even though it obviously wasn't easy for her.

"Thanks," He muttered into her long hair, playing with her fingers.

A good number of minutes passed.

"I get it, now you're not speaking to me?"

Selena shook her head, still facedown in his chest.

"Well, fine."

She moved her head up and down.

Derek was joking, and even with her overpowering boredom, she was glad one of them was satisfied.

"You're spendin' the night though?" He rested his hand on her shoulder as though it would sway her to say yes.

It took a few, but he felt her head shake in the form of a nod.

He held Selena securely as a cheesy romance movie played on TV, and she thought bitterly about how it felt as if she were in one.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Somethin' in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

* * *

A/N: Thought this song fit kinda well. Thanks for reading~

Song: 'Stay' by Rihanna


End file.
